Beautiful
by letittakeyouaway
Summary: I stare at him for what feels like minutes which is really only seconds. There's so much I want to say but all I can manage is a quiet "thankyou" I walk well, more like run away, but before I can he grabs me and whispers in my ear, "no problem beautiful"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever story so sorry if it's bad!**

The first time I was called beautiful was by a senior named Austin Moon. Completely out of my league… why? Because, 1. He was Attractive with a capital A. 2. I'll never be pretty 3. I'm not his 'type' 4. He's like almost 3 years older than me I men come on! So it was an average school day, I was the last one out of gym like usual and right as I walked out the door there he was, walking with his 'friend' – apparently there best friends but I don't see the connection – he looked at me in the eye and said "you're Beautiful" blush rushed to my cheeks and I had no idea how to respond so I just rolled my eyes and walked away like I'd heard that before. But I hadn't, not even by my dad.

…

That night I lay in bed and dreamt about that moment, over and over again. I dreamt of him laughing with his friend afterwards because it was just_ so _funny… but, I also dreamt of him actually meaning it, I dreamt of him looking at me and thinking wow she's beautiful. I would love for that to be true, but wouldn't everybody?

**So there we go, first chapter! I really need your guys help on whether I should carry on or leave it as a oneshot! Please help! Thanks xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Xx Thanks so much to all those who read my unfortunately short story! Sorry about that, I didn't realise how small it was until I looked at it! I've decided to carry on the story so here goes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters as I only own the plot line.**

Ally's POV

I wake up with Austin Moon still filling my mind, the word beautiful is lurking in my mind with every movement I make. I grab my clothes, have a shower and get dressed. For the first time since I was 5, I put on makeup, only the slightest bit of mascara, but of course only I can mess that up. By the time I'm finished, I look like a freaking vampire/zombie/girl who was born with an eye disorder! **(A/N: I don't mean anything by this! I'm not making fun of people who might have a similar disorder for I feel deeply sorry for you) **I wipe it all off, and using an even less amount of mascara, I finally feel happy with it. All I could think about on the way to the bus, was what would happen if I saw Austin. Would he say anything? Would he laugh? Or would he just flat out ignore me? I stepped up onto the bus and to my surprise there was someone in my seat. This has never happened before so I don't know what to do, do I find another seat or sit down next to him. Wait a second! Hold up! Did I just say him?! Ok I think I definitely know what I'm doing, just as I'm about to walk forward, the bus lurches forward throwing me towards my original seat, with the mystery guy catching me, saving me from falling flat on face. I shoot the bus driver a dirty look but all he does is smirk. I think I know who I'm reporting to the principle! That will get him, I'm sur- I'm cut out of my trance when the mystery guy pulls me into my seat, saving me from yet another fall. I'm about to thank the dude when I look up at his face. Holy Crap it's him, it's the one and only Austin Moon. With his cutely messy blonde hair, his big blue eyes, and his adorable cheesy smile that now stretches across his face, I can't help but stare at him. I stare at him for what feels like minutes which is really only seconds. There's so much I want to say but all I can manage is a quiet "thankyou" I walk well, more like run to the next seat, but before I can he grabs me and whispers in my ear, "no problem beautiful" wait for it…. Here it comes, heat rushes to my face which I guess is making me look like a tomato by the way he's looking at me. By now we've arrived and I run out the bus doors without taking a second glance. This is going to be a long day. But as confused as I am, I can't seem to fight the smile off my face!

**Well there it is, second chapter! Sorry it's so short! But it's still longer then last time I guess! Please read and review and let me know what you like, what you don't like, any idea's you might have, please I can use all the help I can get! Thanks, xx**


	3. Announcment

**Hey Guys xx So as you can see this isn't an update, just a question.**

**I really don't know whether to continue on with this story, I'm happy to, but I don't want to write something that people don't want to read. So if you would like me to continue, please comment below and if you have anything you want included in this story feel free to tell me!**

**Thanks, xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been thinking about if I'm going to continue this story. Well, I am! Enjoy!**

I walk straight towards my locker still trying to make sense of what just happened. I can't believe that The Austin Moon actually called me beautiful _twice_! I get to my locker and just as I'm about to open it I hear the most high pitched squeal ever. I sigh, Cassidy's back. You see last fall Cassidy went for a big long trip to New York, and in my opinion, life has been so much better without her. But I guess that's just me because as soon as she walks through the door, every single girl except me, runs towards her. Like Come ON guys it's just Cassidy! I turn back towards my locker to get my books out, but something's wrong, it's… silent! That could only mean one thing, I said that out loud….. I turned around just to face 100 girls staring at me with their mouths open. They look like they're ready to kill me for offending their _Precious _Cassidy. The only thing you can here is Cassidy's heals clip clapping towards me. Towards my death. "Hiii Cassidy! Listen, I didn't mean to say that out loud…. I – I mean I – I'm glad your bac" – All of a sudden I feel a wave of pain through my face. Oh Crap, I just got slapped by Cassidy. This is not gonna go down well. I bring my hand to my cheek and stare at Cassidy with pure anger. All at once I just get hit with rage and scream at her like I never have before. "Listen here slut! Just because I'm not as happy to see you as your little fanclub here doesn't give you the right to slap me!" Cassidy looks like a surprised puppy. Anger, guilt and rage flash through her eyes all at once. Oh My Gosh! I've done the impossible! I've made The Cassidy Hertz speechless! She lets out a weird grunt/scream, turns around and stomps away. Her little fan club follow her giving me the dirtiest looks they can manage. I turn back to my locker grab my stuff and walk towards my first class. As soon as I step into the classroom I get knocked over by a short, long haired Latino, Trish. My best friend since kindergarden. "Is it true?! Did you yell at Cassidy? Did she slap you? Are you hurt? Did you slap her?" She yells at me all at once. "Trish, trish, calm down. Yes it's true, I did yell at Cassidy, she did slap me, no I'm not really hurt, and no I did _not _slap Cassidy!" I answer her. "I'm so proud of you!" Trish Exclaims. She tackles me into a hug and sits down next me. She kept asking me questions the whole day. Luckily I didn't see Austin _or_ Cassidy for the rest of the day. I walked home that day with pride on my face. As well as a big red mark on my cheek. Things just got a little more interesting!

Please read! ㈇1㈇1㈇1

**Hey Guys! Sorry if I got Cassidy's last name wrong! I don't know her last name so I just used a last name that I've read about before! Sorry if it's short! I'm pretty new at this so I still don't know how much to write! If you like it pleeeeaaaaaasseeeee review! I need all the help I can get! Also if you have any ideas or anything you would like to be included please just say so! Like I said I could use all the help I can get!**


	5. Please Help!

**Hey Guys xx so, i've been having trouble thinking of what to do for the next chapter. I really want to continue, but, I don't know what to write and I haven't got some inspiration. Please Please Please Please help me! I'm open to any suggestions and I would love to here from you! **

**Sorry that this is not an update but thanks anyway! xx**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys xx so I've finally got an idea. Well it's not really my idea…. it was really a guests idea with the user KK so thanks kk! Don't get me wrong, all of you guys ideas were great! I'm going to try and somehow include all of them but, anyway….. Hope you enjoy!**

Ally's POV

When I got home that night, I felt so so so so over whelmed! I felt like screaming so that's exactly what I did. I grabbed the closest pillow and screamed as hard as I could. When I couldn't breathe I lifted the pillow and breathed a sigh of relief. I thought back to the previous week and thought about how much had changed. I mean like a month ago I would never have had the courage to scream at Cassidy! I would of probably just run off crying or something! I think, as much as I don't want to admit it, Austin's words are the things that helped me have that courage. Austin is the one that helped me. Looking back, I realised how stupid I was last year and the year before. I was such a goody two shoes! OMG I know what I have to do…. I grabbed my phone and called Trish "hey ally" "hey Trish! Are you on your break yet" "not yet…. Why?" "Well I was wondering if…" I trailed off, was this really such a good idea? "If what?!" Trish exclaimed "if you wouldhelpgivemeamakeover" I mumbled "what did you say?" I asked if you would helpgivemeamakeover" "ALLLLLYYYYY" "sorry" I mumbled "I asked if you would help give me a makeover" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Trish screamed "Trish?! Trish?! Are you all right" "am I alright? Of course I'm alright! I'm better then alright! I'm better than alright! I'm fantastic! I'm amazing! I – ""Trish" "oh! Sorry! It's just I've been waiting for this moment for like, my whole entire life! Like OMG" "but what about your job?' "My Job?! Who cares about that! I'll be over in 5" "but tr – "I was cut off by the sound of beeping. She hung up on me. Oh crap! What have I done!

…

Two hours later and I was still being dragged around by Trish. So far we'd been to like 100 shops and brought something from each one! "Trish, how much longer!" "You were the one who said you wanted to do this!" "I know I know but – ""don't worry we only have one more stop" we then stop outside a hair boutique. "Trish! I don't want a haircut!" "You don't have to get it _cut_, just styled or died! Please Ally! these guys are the best in the business! Just give it a shot!" I reluctantly give in and walk in the shop. Trish walks in behind me and walks right up to this guy – I'm guessing a hairdresser – and starts speaking Spanish to him. He responds giving me a nod and beckons me over. He pulls out a chair which I gladly sit in. What? It's been a_ loooong_ two hours! Trish whispers something in his ear then he walks away and returns with a curtain. I give trish a confused glance. Which she returns with a sheepish grin. I realise what she's done now. They're putting the curtain in front of the mirror! My eyes go wide "TRISH!" "I'm sorry! Please trust me it'll be find I promise!" I realise nothing will change her mind think I might as well trust her. So I settle back and close my eyes. I think about the whole shopping experience. Trish bought me nearly everything in the shop! I don't know where she got all that money from! OMG what if she stole it! I suddenly open my eyes and look at trish, she's looking at all the hair products. Don't be silly Ally! She's your best friend, she would never do something like that. Right? I shake my head and close my eyes again. Trish has promised to do my makeup tomorrow before school and show me how to apply it. I still can't believe I'm doing this! Who would have thought that I, ally Dawson am letting TRISH give me a makeover. Come on Ally! Stop doubting your best friend! It'll be fine! You'll look great! you'll look amazing! Ok so maybe not amazing bu – I'm interrupted by a gasp. I open my eyes and see it came from trish. She's looking at me. Wait… she's looking at me! I look at the previously covered mirror and gasp myself. Oh. My. Gosh.

**Soooooo. What does everybody think? Like I said above, this inspiration was created by a guest reviewer with the user KK. Thanks KK! All of your ideas were amazing though and I'm planning on trying to fit them all in there somehow! Any way… please review if you didn't like something or if you did! I promise the next chapter will have more Auslly! Thanks xx**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Xx sorry I haven't updated in AGES! Please don't hate me **** it's just because of school and everything and yeah…. Please enjoy this very very late chapter!**

Oh. My. Gosh. I look like a whole different person! For a second I'm really not sure that's actually me. The girl has the same face as me but that's where the similarity's stop. Just to be sure I pinch the girls arm and feel a burning pain. Yep… that's definitely me! I look over at Trish and she gives me a weird look. I just shrug at her and look back at the mirror. I gasp again forgetting my new look. My hair is long and comes just below my shoulders. I have curls and waves all throughout my hair and the tips of my hair is died a caramel brown. I can't believe it! For the first time in… ever, I actually feel pretty! Trish looks at me with her mouth open "do – do you like it?" she asks "No! I love it" I squeal and knock her over in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you" Trish laughs "your welcome! And may I say you loo hot girl" she tells me with a knowing smirk "oh shut up" I say while blush creeps up my cheeks. I help her pick up all the bags while Trish goes over and thanks the guy who cut my hair. I give him a smile and he smiles back at me… EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW that guy has black teeth! Never smile again dude and I mea R. I give him a nod and speed walk out. Trish follows me out. We continue walking until we're out the doors and then all at once we scream "DID YOU SEE HIS TEETH?!" "I know right!" we both say again. We burst out laughing together while walking to the car. This has been a_ looooong_ day! I loved it!

…

The next time I'm woken up with a knock at my bedroom door. I groan and look at the clock. DAD! It's only 6:30! I still have TWO more hours "Dad leave me alone!" suddenly the door bursts open and in walks Trish fully dressed. "Trish! What are you doing up! Usually you'd be fast asleep!" I exclaim. Trish shoots me a glare and says "Don't remind me! I'm here because I need to do your makeup! Up you get come on!" "At this early" I say "Hey! Beauty takes time!" She says "And sleep" I mumble while rolling my eyes. Trish sighs and pulls the covers off my bed I jump out of bed and scream "HEY!" "Sorry but you weren't getting up! Now go have a shower while I choose your clothes" I'm about to argue when I realise there's no point. My bed is now cold. My shower will be warm. I widen my eyes at the realisation and run into my bathroom. I turn on the tap and strip out of my pj's. I jump in as soon as I see the steam. I let the warm water run over my new hair and down my body. I look down at my feet and sigh. How's everybody going to take my makeover? Will they treat me differently? What will Cassidy say? What will Austin say? I snap out of it when I hear Trish yelling at me to get out of the shower. I quickly wash and jump out. I wrap my towel around me and walk out only to find Trish with sheepish smile. I give her a confused look then look behind her as I see what she wants me to wear. "Trish! There is NO way I'm wearing that!" I exclaim. Behind her is the sluttiest outfit I've ever seen! She chose a black tank top with a white cardigan and the shortest denim shorts I have EVER seen "fiiinnneee! I knew it was a long shot!" she says. She takes away those horrible shorts and top and replaces it with a short dress. I have to admit, it doesn't look bad. I look at the royal blue strapless dress and black cardigan, and give into Trish "ok well I'll tell you when I'm ready" I say "what?" she says confused "can you please wait outside while I get dressed?" I say in a monotone voice. "Really?! We're both girls ally!" she exclaims "Whatever! Please!" I beg "fine… tell me when you're done" she says while walking out the door "ok" I yell. I walk over to my drawers and pull out my underwear and bra. I take off my towel and get dressed. At first the dress is really tight but then I realise there's a zip. I sigh at my stupidity and unzip it. Once I'm done I call back Trish. She walks through the door and gives me a once over "I love it!" she squeals! She grabs my hand and pulls me into the bathroom. In there she's got all this makeup set up at the mirror. She sits me down and tells me what everything's called. "This is mascara, this is foundation, this is eyeliner" After she's labelled everything she does my makeup and shows me at the same time how to do it. I soon realise that getting me up at 6:30am (argh) was important. It's already 8:00 and almost time to go. Trish is finally finished and tells me to open my eyes. WOW! I look…. Good! "Honey you look more than good" Trish says "did I say that out loud?" I ask "yep" she answers. Whoops….. I look at the time and gasp. "Trish we need to go!" I grab her hand and pull her down stairs only to find my dad staring at me "Ally I hate to say this but…. That dress is too short! Go change! Now!" I can't help but feel disappointed. That's all he had to say? I realise that with my new look, I need a new attitude too. No more little miss goody too shoes anymore! I take a deep breath and say "well to bad for you because I'm not changing" Both my dad and Trish look at me. Dad with anger, and Trish with shock. I continue to pull Trish out the door. "ALLISON MARIE DAW –" I slam the door. I pull Trish to the car and get in. "what!" I yell at her "nothing… nothing..." she mumbles. I look straight ahead as she drives off. This day is going to be very… interesting.

**Hey Guys! Xx I hoped you enjoyed that extra-long chapter! Like I said before I'm so sorry it's so late! I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me if you didn't like anything or want something included! Did you hate it? Did you Love it? Please tell me!**


	8. Chapter 6

**OMG GUYS I'M SO SORRY! It's been like 2 months! I'm such a bad person! Please don't hate me! I'll try to get better I promise! Please enjoy this chapter… I made it as long as I could!**

Walking into the school doors, I try to keep my eyes from travelling to the ground. Acting confident is harder than I thought! At first no one really notices as they're used to looking up and going back to what they were doing in a second. But then, all the gasps came. "Is she new?" I hear a boy say while smirking at me. "Is that…. Dawson?" I heard another voice ask. I heard low whispers as I walked to my locker. Almost as soon as I turned my back I heard everyone raise they're voice just a little bit.

"Hey Daw – I mean, Hey Ally" A low voice says. I turn only to find the 'hottest' boy in school standing in front of me! Dylan freaking Kelly!

"Hi" I say in a squeaky voice. I mentally face palm. Smooth Ally. Real smooth. "I mean, um, hey" I say in what I thought was a more confident voice. He lets out this low kind of chuckle.

"I was just wondering if… you'd want to go out this Saturday. To Cassidy's party?" He asks calmly. OH MY FREAKING GOD! THE HOTTEST GUY IN SCHOOL JUST ASKED ME OUT! Inside I was jumping up and down in a not very lady like manner. I pulled myself together at the sound of Trish's voice.

"She'd love too!" I hear her voice exclaim. I give Dylan a small smile then turn to glare at Trish. Once Dylan's gone, my smile fades. Trish see's my look and just shrugs like, what can you do?

"TRISH!" I scream!

"What?" she says in an innocent manner. She obviously thinks she was helping me. Oh Trish.

"What if I didn't want to go?" I exclaim. Trish just rolls her eyes.

"Like you would say no!" she retorts. I open my mouth but then close it again. She was right, why in my right mind would I turn down Dylan? I continue opening my locker until I'm interrupted, yet again.

"Hey slut" a high pitched voice says. Argh! Cassidy!

"Heyy" I say in a very NON friendly matter. She just glares at me, about to say something when _she's_ interrupted. Like seriously! What is with everybody interrupting today! Everybody falls silent, the only thing anybody could hear were his footsteps. Getting louder. Coming towards me. His black and white high tops coming towards _me!_

"Hey Austy!" Cassidy exclaims, jumping in Austin's, recently closed arms. Austin ignores her, still staring me in the eyes. Cassidy gives him a pout while stroking his arm. He shakes her up and continues towards me. I look at Trish who's in utter shock. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell her about the whole, 'beautiful' thing. Whoops. I bite my lip in guilt, turning my attention back to Austin. Like dude, he's the most popular guy in school! He's only five feet away from me now. His big brown eyes boring into me.

"Hey beautiful!" he whispers. Not once breaking the eye contact. I hear Trish gasp, from the shock of his comment, or the shock that I'm not surprised. I gulp. Come on Ally! You're confident now! Remember! I take a deep breath and muster all the strength I can handle. "Hey handsome!" I also whisper, not breaking our little trance. Austin looks shock. His eyes portraying him, not his face. He then smirks at me, breaking our little trance. "I like the new do" he comments. "Me too" I reply, still acting confident. "Where's the old Ally gone?" he asks me with a certain gentleness to is voice. I'm about to reply when we're interrupted. "Austin? Hello! I haven't seen you in weeks and you ignore me to talk to this… slut?" she exclaims. I can't help but feel embarrassed. What will Austin say? Heat rises to my cheeks without my permission.

"Cassidy… DON'T CALL HER THAT!" he screams at her. I feel my jaw drop along with everybody else's. Cassidy stumbles back surprised with the noise.

"Austy…" she whimpers with a pout. She bats her eyelashes at him, only to earn an eye roll from Austin.

"Buh – bye Cassidy!" he says while waving her away. Cassidy just glares at me and struts away. Austin looks back at me. "Are you ok?" he says, with what sound like worry. But it can't be! Right?

"Yeah," I mutter, "I'm fine" We go back to staring at each other, only to now be interrupted by the bell. Everybody starts filing out of the halls. Leaving just us. And Trish. Austin starts walking away but not before shouting "Bye Beautiful!" over his shoulder. "See you later handsome!" I respond. I swear I just physically melted. I turn to Trish still in a daze. I'm quickly broken out of it with Trish's pitiful glare. Yeah… I have _a lot_ of explaining to do.

**Soooo…. What did you think? Not enough Auslly? Too much Auslly? Hate it? Love it? Angry? Disappointed? PLEASE TELL ME! Sorry if this was bad… xx**


End file.
